Terroah
"Haven't your parents taught you to never trust a stranger?" -Terroah after kidnapping and taking OldKingKoal at Jabberwocke's game Terroah is a myth that owns a children's show called the "''The Terroah Show". He is a content creator that has various episodes that only comprises of two actors or more. He is also the fourth Shadelight key and is friends with Goldity. His key is said to be connected to the word, "darkness". A scarecrow belonging to Terroah also is in the cornfield of Chuck_Lloyd's residence. Overview Terroah is a scarecrow that used to be human. He is dedicated to his show that has an unknown amount of episodes, but only children can view his show. After he is done luring the child, he converts them into scarecrows for his show. OldKingKoal was one of his converted scarecrows. It is said in his game that there are hostile scarecrows that will attack myth hunters along with other monsters. There is said, by Chuck_Lloyd, that there is a pianist scarecrow in his game. History Not much is known about Terroah's past, but Koal has revealed that he has over 40+ converted children in his mansion. Meaning, he has over 40+ victims. As of Nov. of 2019 in a video by Flamingo named "Roblox "SHADELIGHT"..." it is possible that he is possibly the only one that cannot be defeated, by Goldity. E6556600dd1f74278bfa8761388f8cee.png|Current version of Terroah Game(s) The Terroah Show™ (private) Behavior As a content creator appealing to children, he is relatively friendly only towards children and those that are cooperative. Terroah mostly communicates through dancing and an optimistic attitude as well. He often has a cheery and nice attitude as well. He refers to children as his friends. Although, when he is around adults, he is rather hostile and manipulative. Terroah is seen to be a troublemaker, never listening to anyone and doing his own thing. Terroah once came to the containment facility after the hunters found out he was the only one not being slaughtered by Goldity, he said he only joined to taunt them; proving his childish and manipulative behavior. Terroah also lures children into his studio to lure them in his basement. He turns the children he lures into scarecrows. He is the embodiment of fear while not being scared of anything. He is rather independent when he works, but only befriends those that are appealing to him. Not much is known about Terroah because of his inactivity and his mysterious behavior. He rarely talks to anyone but children. Abilities * 'Scarecrow Physiology' * 'Shapeshifting Inducement''' Terroah has the ability to turn others into scarecrows like him, which was evident when he turned OldKingKoal into one. External Links Terroah's Roblox Profile Trivia * When his show is viewed by adults, they can only see static. * He thinks Goldity is an "amusing" person. He doesn't like Goldity nor does he trust him, but uses him for his own good. * The Terroah Show's thumbnail shares many similarities to the "Before The Dawn's" thumbnail. * Ulifer greatly dislikes Terroah. * Chuck Lloyd is able to see and watch The Terroah Show. * Terroah's show, confirmed by Terroah, is showing on television. But then says that hunters are "not looking close enough" when trying to figure out his key. * Terroah and Ulifer are currently mad at each other for an unknown reason. * Goldity was bribed by Terroah for more actors for his show. Category:Myths Category:Shadelight Myths Category:Inactive Myths Category:Predators Category:Contained Myths